The Immortal One
The Immortal One (Italian: L'immortale) is the tenth episode of the third season (The Two Tigers) and the sixty-second overall episode of the animated series, Sandokan. Plot The wolf who Suyodhana took is dying – wounded and without any strength after having ended up beneath an avalanche of snow. When a condor flies above and swoops down upon the prey, a green flash of light assails it. The condor flies between the Bhutan mountains, on the boundary between Nepal and China. A group of people can be seen in the canyon, including: a local guide, Sandokan with the invincible dagger hanging from his belt and the others following on horseback. They notice a band of masked bandits along the river, who are robbing from some shepherds... the result is a slaughter and only a little boy the age of Kammamuri is saved thanks to our heroes. Sandokan even manages to tear the mask from the leader’s face, but he manages to escape. The grateful boy leads them to Matan, the leader of the Buthai tribe, in Butha. He tells him how he was saved and about Sandokan’s bravery in tearing the mask from the leader’s face. Matan cries out in fear and the boy tells him that the bandits are demons. And that, considering the damages their village has undergone, they will soon be without any food and so our heroes decide to train the poor farmers. But the situation proves to be harder and more comical than what they were expecting. Marianne and Morugan discover the path that leads towards the bandits and in fact Sitha, their village, is not far away from Butha. This time the villagers lure the bandits into their trap. The bandits believe them to be defenceless and attack them in the certainty of plundering a plentiful amount of loot. The clash rages on with uncertain results until Urlag, the head of the bandits, the one who Sandokan ripped the mask from, challenges him to a duel with the dagger. During the fight, Urlag uses an extremely unfair move and sends the dagger flying from Sandokan’s hand and sinks it into his chest. Marianne and Morugan feel faint as Sandokan stands still for a moment. Then he rips it out with a shout. Not one drop of blood is shed from his body. “Sinander”, shout the Bhutanese and the Sithaians. The condor supervises the events from above as Sandokan is carried triumphantly before Singa, an old priest. After having heard the story about the dagger, he wants to try it out so he pierces his finger and some blood comes spurting out. “Uthà”, cries the crowd. Uthà means “he is the king”. The crowd once again celebrates Sandokan and Morugan by chance notices one of Singa’s priests as he disappears behind a column with the magical dagger. Kammamuri walks through the streets in search of the boy, but cannot find him. Neither can Matan and the odd thing is that even the other Bhutanese have disappeared. Urlag and Sandokan agree to disperse the abuse of power perpetrated by Singa and his priests since they are starving the population. But first they must find the Bhutanese and the magical dagger. Unfortunately the condor attacks Singa and Suyodhana’s demon inside him is ready to take over the dagger. Singa challenges Sandokan to demonstrate his immortality through a very harsh trial. Sandokan passes the test while Yanez and Morugan have to face the demon in order to get the dagger back. Together with the Bhutanese (freed by Kammamuri and Randi) and the Sithaians, Yanez and Morugan manage to lock Singa and Suyodhana up in a cage. Sandokan explains why they mustn’t allow him to escape and why they mustn’t get close to him. At this point, Sandokan and his troops can take up their journey towards China. Characters 'Main' *Sandokan *Yanez *Marianne *Paco *Kammamuri *Dharma *Morugan 'Supporting' *Tsukai *Matan *Lily (goat) *Urlag *Singa (possessed by Suyodhana) 'Villains' *Suyodhana (who possesses Singa) Category:Television episodes Category:Sandokan episodes